


母女丼

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 本文副标题：为什么这个赛季切尔西踢得这么烂我还在心甘情愿看切尔西写着写着感觉我就是根按摩棒，而且是用来赛前热身的按摩棒理性讨论切尔西为什么要让主教练和球员出来卖，emmmmm，大概是因为上赛季亏损，这个夏天还想疯狂买人，找了个最快速有效的方法来应对财政公平法案吧！兰帕德闻起来很香不是我说的，是特里说的（说到特里，写这个的时候，总有一种感觉，下一秒老蒋就会鞋钉朝上飞铲过来彻底断送我的职业生涯，并且经VAR反复确认，他没有犯规）
Relationships: Original Character/Frank Lampard/Mason Mount
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	母女丼

你走进房间的时候，他们正坐在床上聊天，更准确一点，芒特在兰帕德怀里撒娇，他的双臂绕着妈妈的脖子，头抵着肩膀，每个句子里单词和笑声等量。

你以为会打断什么或者打破什么？太高估自己了。他们投过来的视线甚至带有许可的意味。

芒特明显更加期待，认真盯着你走过来的步子，近乎雀跃。他毫不掩饰地打量你，像圣诞节的早晨打量堆在树下的礼盒。但他没有动，依旧靠在妈妈怀里，小声说，嗨，早上好。

而兰帕德只是抬起眼睛，朝你笑笑，其弧度无异于他在发布会、访谈、赛前、赛后、走在街边、走在球场那种礼貌的嘴角上扬。

他们都穿着球衣，分别是本赛季和01年，更深一点的蓝色和更浅一点的蓝色，更凌乱的和更单调的，时间和空间被巧妙的切割又拼接在一起，像顺序错乱的三层点心塔。

一切都还未开始，你已经足够兴奋。

芒特脱下你的裤子，他没有像其他人那样从头部细细碎碎地舔到根部，他直接张开嘴，啊呜一口吞下去。那一瞬间，你说没被吓到肯定是撒谎。

他永远都热爱恶作剧。

你伸出手，擦掉他嘴角的口水，随即流出更多。

他没想给你带来高潮，只想玩弄一会，就像买回家第一天的新玩具。在尝试了一个深喉之后，他爽快地把你吐掉。

刚刚还站在身侧舔舐着你耳廓的兰帕德转到面前，从喉结开始，一路吻下去。现在，你需要缓慢地吸气吐气，别让自己太快缴械投降。

你感受到他灵活的舌头，摩擦，覆盖，抚弄，包裹，你想不明白他是怎样做到在狭窄的口腔用舌头跳舞。你莫名想起他中学年代著名的A+拉丁文成绩，他还学过法语和西语，果然是操纵稀奇古怪音节的嘴巴。踢足球是一门技术，口活也是。

他偶尔抬起眼睛看你。他的虹膜不是什么特殊的颜色，像无数英格兰人一样，蓝色、绿色、少许褐色，既不清澈也没什么神秘感。但你盯着混沌的光泽，妄想纵身一跃。

你把手指插进他的头发，他已经不能吞下更多，但你还想要更多。

最终，你在恰当的时间抽出自己，精液溅到他的脸上，打湿睫毛和额头的几缕头发，他没有着急擦掉。

啊，您射的也太快了。芒特伸手戳戳你软掉的阴茎。他蹭到妈妈怀里，抬起头，伸出舌头舔掉妈妈脸上的精液。

兰帕德被逗笑了，又不得不忍住笑意佯装训斥，梅森，要有礼貌。

芒特舔得很认真，像小猫洗脸，但没什么章法，一下在嘴角，一下在眉梢，一下又在鼻尖。但兰帕德眯着眼睛，很耐心地等他。

你是来做什么的？性交。

但你也很耐心地等他。

他感觉自己的工作完成了，起身吻你。

你在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

不，是混合了兰帕德和芒特的自己的味道。

这个念头让你兴奋到发抖。

年轻男孩的身体还很青涩，你有点后悔扩张地太潦草。其实不怪你，在你刚刚挤出润滑剂的时候，他就已经来回扭动，哼哼唧唧，不耐烦地催促赶快进来吧。

他胸腔上下起伏，不知道为什么让你想起博物馆里的古老手风琴。

你想去亲吻安抚他，但他的妈妈更快一步。你看着兰帕德伏在地上的身体，低垂的眼帘，落在芒特脸颊和额头的吻，你获得与性本身同样多的快感。

你看他笑得这么甜，棕黑色圆眼睛，像长不大的孩子，像躺在地上打滚的幼犬，像小松鼠，小绵羊。

别被这个笑容骗了，他其实可凶了。

他蹬在你小腿的那一下大概会留下小半个月的淤青，你不觉得这是什么服务的瑕疵，相反，你觉得这是比女王陛下授勋更光荣的印记。在之后的日子里，每次不经意间碰到痛处，你都吸着凉气回忆起他咬着下唇的灿烂的笑。

于是，到最后，你心甘情愿被他骗，他呜咽着喊你的名字，手指嵌入你的肩膀，他不再是你花钱享用一天的玩具，他是你新婚初夜的妻子。

中场休息短暂而丰富。

年轻人确实有令人羡慕的好体力。芒特从奇怪的地方掏出奇怪的玩具，取悦自己，取悦兰帕德，或者取悦你。

——妈妈，这个要怎么弄？

你还在不应期的桎梏中，有点茫然地望着他们。你没有看清楚芒特把什么塞进兰帕德的身体，直到半透明的卵状凝胶被排出。

——我也是这样被妈妈生出来的吗？

你不是被提问的对象，但芒特却看着你。

原来生理上无法勃起，精神层面依旧可以达到高潮。

你们躺在那里，身体紧贴，你感受得到两种不同节奏的心跳。

你猛然意识到芒特只脱掉下半身的衣服。你有点愚蠢地问他会不会穿着这件球衣上场。他反问如果答案是肯定的，你会不会在观众席高潮。

同时，他轻轻地触碰你，一下，两下，仿佛在问，要一起玩吗？来一起玩吧！

你猛地起身，掀起衣摆，白花花的肉体最先勾起的不是性欲而是食欲。你为自己的非人念头后悔了半秒，也只有半秒。

他浅色的小小的乳头，看上去像英格兰初夏的荒野上无名的鲜嫩浆果，尝起来也是。你稍稍用力咬下去，会不会溢出酸甜的汁水？

他被弄疼了，猛地推开你。这可不大礼貌，可以说是违背了行业的基本守则。

可是你低头看向他，他露出无辜又委屈的表情，稍微皱着眉，撅起嘴，可能下一秒就放声大哭也可能十天不再和你讲话。

你哪里顾得上生气，你甚至想说抱歉。更何况，兰帕德很自然地凑过来接手，把你搂进怀里，一瞬间清新和生涩消失了，取而代之的是丰腴的，充沛的，饱满的，从树上掉下来的杏子和水蜜桃。

你知道体香这个词很庸俗，但又想不出什么更恰当的说法。你用力的呼吸幻想中的奶水的味道。

你把脸埋在他的胸口，瞬间回到牙牙学语的年纪，什么都不想要，本能伸出舌头。该怎么形容你的动作？又啃又咬？又吸又舔？饿了三天的流浪汉？夜半偷腥的猫？

他颇有耐心地抚摸你的背，“不要急，有什么好急的。”

你熟悉他以前的样子，不止是更年轻，也更锐利，甚至残忍。你好奇他用什么重新包裹了自己，又或者你本就未曾见过真相。

现在，你没有力气思考那么多，解说员嘴里的他，转播画面里的他，文字中的，海报中的，坊间流言，意淫幻想，都不重要了，你拥有这具温热鲜活的肉体，比年轻人更柔软的胸脯。

你获得了某种安全感，独属于儿童的，不谙世事，天真，幼稚，无知，但被保护的安全感。你在遥远的童年伊始曾经拥有过这个，或者在大脑为你虚化的童年伊始你曾经拥有过这个，你找到了丢失的东西，或者自以为丢失的东西。

你没有忍住，把脸藏起来，低声喊妈妈。

但芒特听见了。

你真愚蠢，怎么能惹恼一只刚成年的小兽呢？

上一秒你们还是玩伴，现在他视你为入侵者。他猛地扑过来，把你按倒在地上，用撕咬代替接吻。你在血腥味里晕头转向，他已经找准位置坐下去。

他对快感拥有更大的控制权，完全抬起，再坐到底，每一下充分满足，动作飞快，大声呻吟，除此之外，还要恶狠狠地看着你。在逐渐不成型的词句中，你听出他泄露了南海岸的口音，这不是什么性感的腔调，但确实起到了催情剂的效果。你被迫跟随他报复的节奏调整身体，迎合他的起伏，每次顶到最深处都尽量抑制住释放的欲望。

他没有碰过自己，直接射出来，淋在你的前胸和腹部。

高潮之后的他懒洋洋地跪坐在那，依旧包裹着你的一部分，肌肉无意识的收缩舒展带来加倍的温暖和湿润。只要他再动两下，你也将迎来高潮，你甚至善解人意地犹豫要不要射在里面。但他停止了动作，缓慢地从你身上离开，同时用力按住你的手臂。突然间，你被尴尬地晾在这，像一只待宰的牲口，勃起的待宰的牲口。

不许动哦！芒特松开手但命令你。

哦，对了，这是一场报复，自始至终都是。

这是我的妈妈，你怎么能喊他妈妈呢？他凶巴巴地看着你，可爱比可怕多一点，但你不能说出来。

你配合着向他求饶，他假装什么都没听到，手指划过你的皮肤，蘸起自己的精液，凑到嘴边用舌尖卷走。你只看着他就一阵战栗，你想舒缓自己的欲望，但他说过不许动。

他的手指继续游走，逐渐逼近目的地，在凭空惹恼人的徘徊之后终于抓住目标上下套弄。你想尽办法往他的手里钻，他没什么技巧，或者说不怎么认真，比起观察手里的东西，更注意你的表情，看着你用力索求什么的样子，勾起嘴角。

最后你射在他的手里，因为触碰断断续续，高潮也没那么畅快。可是芒特非常满意，无论是恶作剧还是性。他扑倒在你身边，拿黏糊糊的手在你身上蹭来蹭去，大声感叹，啊，好累。

自始至终，兰帕德玩味地看着你们，他知道你不会真的生气，那么芒特的一切都可以被纵容。即使你真的生气了又怎样呢？他还有无数办法哄你开心。

既然是三个人就必须有三个人的玩法

兰帕德骑在你的身上，芒特在你的脸上坐下，他需要调整自己的位置和角度，为了方便，又或者单纯为了开心，他全程趴在妈妈的肩膀。

你以为兰帕德要分心照顾女儿。没错，他当然分心了，但你也被照顾的很好，或者说，太好了。

和芒特的横冲直撞比起来，他没有那么快，却同样凶猛，又更富技巧。你似乎被催促着，被逼迫向高潮。

一开始，你被快感搅乱的大脑还不时接收到兰帕德安慰女儿的只言片语。你的手似乎还抓在芒特的腰间，感受到肌肉的颤动。

慢慢的，你听不到两个人高低轻重混杂交织的呻吟，看不到母女温情亲昵的拥抱，闻不到汗水、精液、润滑剂弥散在空气里的味道，你不知道自己的手指在哪，也不清楚双腿是否还有知觉。你逐渐融化，只有舌头和阴茎是有知觉的器官。

你头晕目眩，仿佛秋千荡到最高处的失重瞬间。拥有记忆能力之前的记忆不断翻涌，像高速旋转的万花筒，也像碎在地上的玻璃渣。儿时趴在窗台看到的烟花，暗夜里的萤火虫和野猫的眼睛，碎在阳光里的肥皂泡，轻微黏腻的透明糖纸，雨后河岸潮湿而沉重的落叶，新出炉的面包，用色素和糖精堆砌的冰沙。尖锐的蜂鸣声传来，似乎是大脑——如果这个部分还运作——自己在尖叫。

你射在他的身体里。

他毫不介意，坦然地收下这点小礼物。

你近乎虔诚地掏出钱包，支付定金之外剩余的部分，只犹豫了半秒，又把数额翻倍。昨天你还在开玩笑，季票会员没有折扣吗？现在你愿意掏空每个口袋。

二三月的伦敦天黑的还早，你看了看时间，尚且充裕。今天的比赛是晚场，八点钟，斯坦福桥。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文副标题：为什么这个赛季切尔西踢得这么烂我还在心甘情愿看切尔西  
> 写着写着感觉我就是根按摩棒，而且是用来赛前热身的按摩棒  
> 理性讨论切尔西为什么要让主教练和球员出来卖，emmmmm，大概是因为上赛季亏损，这个夏天还想疯狂买人，找了个最快速有效的方法来应对财政公平法案吧！  
> 兰帕德闻起来很香不是我说的，是特里说的（说到特里，写这个的时候，总有一种感觉，下一秒老蒋就会鞋钉朝上飞铲过来彻底断送我的职业生涯，并且经VAR反复确认，他没有犯规）


End file.
